United Republic of Ohio (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Untied Republic of Ohio is a Columbus based survivor state. It was founded in 1978 when the republics of Miami, Columbus ,Allegheny,and the Eire decided to unite to defend themselves from the Kingdom of Michigan. It considers itself to be the successor to the short lived Republic of Ohio that fell in 1966, due to a power struggle between Jim Rhodes and Michael DiSalle. The republics of Vandalia and Kanawha, joined the Untied Republic of Ohio in 1987. History 'Known targets' The Warsaw Pact targets were at: WP Targets in USA (1962: The Apocalypse) Ohio was spared most of the ravages of the war with the south only having 3 major hits. 'History' '1962-1972' Shortly after doomsday, Columbus started becoming politically unstable. Governor Michael DiSalle decided to delay the November1962 elections to April 1963. However in March DiSalle delayed the elections again. DiSalle kept delaying the elections until November 1966. By then many people were threating to rebel, if elections s were not held soon. The people were also tired of DiSalle’s increasingly corrupt and authoritarian rule .The elections were declared a sham by DiSalle main opponent Jim Rhodes. Thus, a 4 year civil war was fought in Ohio. The fighting vastly took part in the Columbus Metro Area’s. At the end of the war Rhodes forces stood victorious .Despite all the fighting the Columbus Metro Area Infrastructure only suffered minor damage. Shortly the war started, the rest of Ohio declared independence from Columbus. The new countries were the Miami Republic centered around Dayton, The Eerie republic in northeast Ohio, the republic of Toledo centered in Toledo, and the republic of Allegheny, located in southeast Ohio. After Jim Rhodes defeated DiSalle’s forces in 1970, he decide to recognize the breakaway states because he didn’t want to fight another war. '1972-1978' The next five years were a time of peace for the Ohio remnant states. In 1975 most of Toledo was conquered by Michigan. This got the other Ohio remnant states afraid of the Michigan. Thus they reunited in 78 . 'First contact' In 1967 explorers form Forgottonia , New England and Iowa made contact with the various Ohio remnant state. Explores from West Texas and East Texas in 1968. In 1969 the Ohio remnant states were visited by explorers from the Confederation of Carolina. During the 70’s the governments of the various Ohio remnant states sent out explorers into the former states of Kentucky, Indiana, Pennsylvania and West Virginia Contact was made with Corpus Christie and the Spokane Republic in 1981. 'The Brown Administration' The first president of Ohio was John William Brown. He launched an serious infrastructure repair and reindustrialization program. The program was a modest success because of Ohio’s Ohio decant reverse of coal and oil . The program became an even bigger success after president Brown sighed trade deals with Pennsylvania Vandalia and Kanawha, The success of his reindustrialization program won Brown a second term 'The Leonard years' The election of 1986 was won by the Sr .Senator from Allegany and former Athens Messenger editor Paul Leonard .Government funding for reindustrialization efforts and scientific research increased under the Leonard administration. President Leonard was known for his support among the youth of Ohio. He was also a great supporter of animal rights. In 1989 president Leonard amended the Ohio Constitution so that the voting age was lowered to 18 .In 1987 the republics of Vandalia and Kanawha, joined Ohio. A free trade treaty was singed with the United Republic of Iowa. 'Presidency of George Voinovich' President Leonard was succeeded by former mayor of Cleveland George Voinovich President Voinovich was known for welfare reform policy, deficit cutting, and cutting funding for government programs. President Voinovich was also known for supporting energy research programs. Great Lakes University opened in Sandusky during the Voinovich administration. In 1999 Voinovich had Ohio cofound the American Alliance 'The DeWine administration' Voinovich was succeed by his Vice President Mike DeWine . President DeWine was known for his anti abortion and anti homosexual policies. In 2004 President DeWine sighed some very strict gun regulations into law . President DeWine passed a major tax cut in 2005.Like president Voinovich president DeWine cut a lot of government spending programs. Some people feel he went overboard with his cuts. The Kucinich years Mike DeWine lost the election of 2006 to Dennis Kucinich. Kucinich is a big supporter of environmental regulations and animal rights. President Kucinich got rid of what he thought of as the por rich DeWine tax cuts and had them replaced with a more progressive tax policy .He had the death penalty lifted in 2009. Kucinich is a modestly successful diplomat. Relations with Michigan , Carolina and Missouri have improved under Kucinich. In 2012 Kucinich was attacked by racist thugs from the National Glory Party who called him a Russian commie. Kucinich responded by pointing out that he was born in Ohio and is of Croatian and not Russian descent. This incident has led to increased talks in the Ohio legislation about banning the National Glory Party. Perisdent Kuncinich was a storng critic of president Tom Marino of Pennsylvania. However relations with Pennsylvania have warmed a bit after Charles dent became president. The Ecletions of 2014 The eceltion of 2014 was a real nail bitter. The repulicans candidate was senator Mcwen of Miami and the democarts caniatie was govonor Fitzgerald of Eire. Mcwen campaigned on restoring the unites states taxs cuts and losing gun contorl. Fitzgerald's platform was simalar to that of Kuinshic with addations of universla pershcool and anticrouption. One of Mcwen campagin tatics was playing on that he was older and more polcital expernice the County Prosecutor turned one term govoner Fitzgerald.. Fitgerald respoend by pointing out Mcween 's poor health. At the end of the ecletion Figeral won with 52% of the vote Economy Ohio has a highly industrialized economy. This is because of Ohio’s huge coal reverses and because much of Ohio’s industrial infrastructure was left fairy intact on doomsday. The economy took a dive after doomsday due to loss of trade, minor damage to the electrical system, the loss of 2 southern cities and temporary political turmoil. After Ohio reunited, a major economic revitalization program was launched in 1978. Though, a combination of good leadership, hard work and undying determination, Ohio has become one of the richest countries in North America by 1989. Trade between Ohio, New England, Pennsylvania, Upstate New York, Canada, Ireland and Carolina has been flourishing since 2010. A free trade deal was made with Greater Zion and Texas in 2005. 'Glass' Before doomsday Ohio was the largest producer of glass in the United States. Doomsday and the conquest of Toledo by Michigan have crippled it. The glass industry has since greatly recovered. With Toledo part of Michigan the biggest center of Ohio’s glass industry is Clarksburg. Clarksburg is home to plants for major firms like Anchor Hocking, Atlas Glass, and Owens-Vandalia. Smaller glass firms in Clarksburg include Master Glass, Wilson Glass, Imperial Glass ,and Fostoria Glass. Other centers of glass making include the Huntington and Columbus metropolitan areas 'Personal Care Products' Protor and Gamable of Cincinnati was once the largest producer of soap and other personal care products. Its headquarter was destroyed but it had also falictes in Colombus and Picqua . These falitces were reopened in 1981 by a new Protor and Gamble which is based in Dayton. Protor and gamble bigest competitor is the Columbus based Bristol Myer makers of Mum deorant and Ipana toothpaste. 'Steel' Ohio has a large steel industry. The main the center of steel industry in Ohio Is Youngstown which is the headquarters for Ohio’s two largest steel firms Youngstown Sheet and Tube and Republic Steel. Armco Steel, Ohio’s third largest steel company is base in the greater Dayton area. The Wheeling Metro Area and the Huntington Metro Area are also major steel industry centers 'Tourism' Gambling was legalized in 20009. Ohio has 3 major casinos, The lucky 7 in Cleveland, the Buckeye in Columbus and the Grand Miami in Dayton. Ohio was home to several amusement parks before Doomsday. Cedar Point, Idora Park and Euclid Beach reopen in the mid 90’s. The rides are maintained with old parts salvaged from other amusement parks and components manufactured in Youngstown. In 1999 a children charity organization announced the ambitious plan to open a Disney style theme park within ten years. Many people felt this plan would happen in such a small amount of time. They were right because it took 12 years before Utopian Gardens theme park opened. Utopian Gardens is located on the site of the former Columbus Zoo. There are plans to open a second Utopian Gardens in Dayton by 2030 There are some decant skiing opportunities in the provinces. of Allegheny and Kanawha. Other Ohio tourist attractions include the Hocking Hills, the Bass Islands, the Columbus Museum of Art, the Cleveland Museum of Natural History and the Serpent Mound. 'Electronics' Ohio has a small electronics industry. Currently most electronics sold in Ohio are made by foreign companies. Westinghouse, which is now headquartered in Mansfield, is the main local company in Ohio electronics market. They manage to resume operations at their Ohio plants by 1985. In 1999 Westinghouse started making affordable color TVs with help from companies like Sylvania Electronic Products of Emporium Pennsylvania and Zenith Electronics of Chicago, Michigan. Westinghouse biggest Ohio based rival is the Tappan Company. Originally an maker of kitchen appliances, Tappan started to branched out into television and radio in 2014. Back in the 50’s, Tappan sold a stove sized/expensive microwave oven. In the early 2000’s, Tappan started manufacturing a smaller and more affordable microwave oven. . Ohio doesn’t have a computer industry, but some very rich Ohioans can afford to buy computers imported from South America and Australia. 'Food/Agriculture' Ohio’s main agriculture products include cheese, eggs, tomatoes, corn, soy, chicken, pork, and beef. Ohio import most of its wheat but it does grow a small portion of it. Major food processors include the Union Food Company ,Green Hill Farms, A+ Brands, Smuckers, and Zenith foods. Fast food chains include Red Barn, Stewart's, Swensons, and Happy Burger. Other restaurants include Bob Evans Diners, Cassano's Pizza King, Marion's Piazza, Donatos, Max and Emma’s , Perkins ,Gino's Pizza and Spaghetti, Shoney's, Frisch's, Eat'n Park, Elby's, Manners, Mello Dee Restaurants, Young’s Restaurants , Graters Ice Parlors , Toft's Ice Cream Parlors , Pierre's Ice Cream Parlors , Jolly’s ,Cozy Kitchen, and Café Dawn . Foreign chains with a presence in Ohio include Lendy's, Kentucky Fried Chicken, Friendly’s and Ham's. 'Automotive' Ohio has a large autuoive industyr. Most of there cars are curde by perwar standards One of Ohio largest motor firms is the King Motor Company of Daytons. It was founded in athens as Midget Motors Manufacturing Co. in 1947 They were known for producing a micro car called the King Midget. Because, oil became scare after doomsday, the fuel efficient King Midget became attractive. During the 90’s, Ohio started to import oil to supplement their domestic petroleum production. Thus, people could afford bigger cars, so Midget Motors changed their name to and started producing larger vehicles they moved heaquaters in 1993 Another major Ohio motor company is the United Motor Company of Canton. United Motors was found in 1991 by the merger of 3 postdoomsday firms. Aerospace, In 1987 a state Aerospace firm called Wright Aerospace, was formed to make planes for the Ohio air force. Wright Aerospace was based out of the old North American Aviation facility in Columbus. In 1996 Wright Aerospace reopened the old Pratt and Whitney facility in Clarksburg. In 2008 Wright Aerospace opened a new complex in Dayton. 'Energy' The United Republic of Ohio has a large coal reserve. In the 90’s the government of Ohio started funding a research project to find a way to make an oil substitute by liquefying coal. Oil reserves are smaller but sufficient. Currently, most of Ohio’s oil comes from offshore drilling on Lake Eerie. In 2009, oil related fraking operations restarted in the Devonian Shale. This could possibly outgrow the offshore drilling operations in the future. Test drilling had begun during early 2012 in to a newly descovered shale gas fieid in eastern Ohio. Ohio started funding biofuel research in the late 80’s. This project was a moderate success .Ohio also has a large hydroelectric and wind power industry. Textiles Cleveland was once one of the biggest centers of clothing manufacturing in the United States. The Textile Industry was starting to wind down in the 50’s but several mill were still in business on doomsday. Production was limited to wool clothing after doomsday due to a lack of cotton and other materials. After trade with the Confederation of Carolina was established in the 70’s the mills of Cleveland started making cotton clothes. Major firms include Joseph & Feiss Co., H. Black & Co, Richman Brothers Co, Bobbie Brooks Inc., Printz-Biederman Co., Bamberger-Reinthal, Loin Knitting Mills, Cleveland Worsted Mills and Ohio. Knitting Mills. Besides Cleveland there are textile mills in Piqua, Huntington and other towns of Ohio 'Toys' The toy industry of Ohio is small. Ohio’s only major toy company is Buckeye toys of Akron. Some of their products include the hot rod series of miniature cars and the daisy line of fashion dolls. Buckeye Toys owns Buckeye Comics one of the largest comic publishers in the Midwest. 'Rubber/Plastic' Ohio has a large plastic and rubber industry centered on the city of Akron. Major companies in the industry include A. Schulman, Goodyear polymer, Firestone Rubber and Plastic Company, Seiberling General Rubber Company the Goodrich Corporation, and the Hygenic Corporation. 'Other' Ohio has a small but growing firearm industry. It is dependent on help from New England based gun companies. The wood products industry is also a small but growing industry. Ohio also has an industrial machine industry that makes tools ranging from lathes to power looms. Other industries include musical interments, publishing, cleaning products, furniture, and pottery. International Relations The people of Ohio have cool feelings towards the Kingdom of Michigan because it conquered Toledo. Still, Ohio participates in lucrative trade with Michigan. They have even support each other in infrastructure repair projects. Ohio has good relations with New England, Pennsylvania, and the Federation of Indiana and Illinois. Ohio imports some oil from Venezuela. Military Military personnel Army There is no draft in Ohio. The army consists entirely of volunteer’s. Ohio also has a decent fleet of tanks and armored cars Navy Ohio has a very small navy. They have only 1 major war ship and two auxiliaries. Air force Ohio has the largest force in Eastern North America. They have 15 cargo planes , 2 Reconnaissance aircraft 25 attack planes, 28 fighter planes 17 bombers planes and 45 helicopters. Ohio’s air fleet is a mix of old per doomsday aircraft and planes built by Wright Aerospace Government and politics Ohio is a functional democracy. Its constitution is modeled after the old US and Ohio State constitutions. The two main parties are the Democrats and the Republicans. In the 90’s, a semi fascist group called the National Glory Party was formed. The National Glory Party was founded by a man named Dwight Booth. Booth and his party preached that the Russians are an evil race that was responsible for ruining the world. They also preach misconceptions like the Nuclear bomb was invented by the Russians .The National Glory Party is responsible for several savage attacks on people with Slavic sounding names . The National Glory Party preaches that Americans are God’s chosen race. They say that any American survivor state that refuses to reunite is helping the Russians. The national Glory Party has many supporters but, they have many more critics. Their critics see the National Glory Party as a group of hot blooded young ruffians, who would rather blame someone for destroying a great empire they never knew, then focusing on rebuilding it. The National Glory party has no seats in congress. The government of Ohio is debating if they should ban the National Glory Party Public Transport Train In the mid 1980’s , the government of Ohio started a mass public works project for repairing old railroads. By 1997 all major cities in the United Republic of Ohio were linked by rail. Trains for ohio's railways are maded at the pylmoth locomotive works.. 'Bus' Ohio has a decent sized bus network. The two main bus companies are Carnation Bus Lines and Pinnacle Transit. 'Taxis' Most of Ohio major cities have a well-developed taxi system. Back in the 80’s most taxi’s were fuel efferent, two seater micro cars. When fuel prices started dropping in the 90’s, cab companies start using larger cars as Taxis. 'Air' There are 4 airports in Ohio. They are James M. Cox International Airport in Dayton, Port Columbus International Airport in Columbus, Kanwana Airport and Hopkins International Airport in Cleveland. Ohio. The flag Carrier of Ohio is Wright Air. Wright Air’s fleet consists of 20 planes. Air Wright fly’s into Carolina, Michigan, Iowa , Pennsylvania, the Federation of Indiana and Illinois, Missouri,Oklahoma, Kentucky, Canada, Mississippi and Tennessee. Health care Ohio has many good hospitals and clinics. The finest of the clinics is the Cleveland Clinic. Next to the Mayo Clinic of the solist republic of the northstar, the Cleveland Clinic is the finest medical research center in North America. Ohio has a small pharmaceutical industry dominated by Abbott Laboratories and Bristol-Myers . In the 90’s a small medical devices industry started to develop. It produces machines such as X-Rays and Pacemakers. Sport Baseball and American football are the most popular sports in Ohio. Media Radio The state run Ohio Broadcasting System (OBS) was founded in 1978 when the state ran radio networks of Erie, Columbus, Allegheny, and Miami merged. OBS absorbed the radio networks of Vandalia and Kanawh, in 1985. It currently operates 33 stations. Other radio networks include Sunlight Radio (12 stations),Cox Radio Network (22 stations). Buckeye Broadcasting Network (31 stations) Hocking Radio System (8) and Great Lakes Broadcasting System 20) 'TV' TV Broadcasting started in 1985. Ohio Broadcasting System operates 23 stations, Buckeye Broadcasting network 21, Cox TV Network 15, Great Lakes Broadcasting Network 8, and Appalachian Television Network 3 OBS more noteable progras include the controversial talk show Newman, popular soap opera's Lakeside and Applaincain ridge, the western frontier tales, and a Banna Splits style childern variety show called Bunch of Nuts. Bunch of Nuts is flimed at Leswordsvile 'Movies' Ohio has a thriving film industry. The 4 major studios are Buckeye Studios, Paragon Art, United Motion Pictures and Radiance films. The Death Penalty Serial Killers, rapists, child molesters, and traitors were executed by hanging or firing squad until the capital punishment was outlawed in 2009 in favor of life imprisonment . Category:USA Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:(1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Cold War Category:Sports Category:Military Category:Aircraft Category:Economy Category:Meda Category:Media Category:Health care Category:North America Category:American Alliance Category:Republic Category:Energy Category:Ohio